


Screams From The Bruised.

by rosarymic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Multi, Suicide, super best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarymic/pseuds/rosarymic
Summary: "You jerk! I hate you ..." She muttered softly in her pants while the other smirked, eyes gleaming in glee."I love you too, Reed! Always and forever always will." The duo gazed each other, smiles and fond looks exchanged between the other before another round of laughter escaped the two.'Forever best friends till death, right?''Yeah—forever indeed.'





	Screams From The Bruised.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work posted here so if you have any critics, they're all welcomed!

A scream. No, she screamed—long and loud, breaking the beautiful silence bestowed upon the whole family. Heads turned, naturally with widened eyes and jawed open mouths yet she ignored them all.

Everything felt tight and suffocating she couldn't focus anymore no matter how hard she tried. The pent up rage was too much she let everything out no matter how inappropriate she was being. She could care less by now. Nobody cared about her anyway even if they tried to.

They were all in the same broken way as her down from her mother to her whole family line. Everyone was one in the same—damaged and broken from a horrid man's work. Nobody truly wanted to believe it even though it was the cold truth or they tried to play coy and let it slip but the woman in blue knew.

She knew how horrible everything was and God, she was exhausted.

She was truly exhausted from everything this chest of hers held. She was tired of trying to excuse her rage or sheer emotionless manner nor did she really feel up to explain the swirling mess of abyss her mind was. She was just ... so, so done.

She wanted out and literally out of this whole thing she was in. Her mind, chest—God, she wanted to just rip them out or let herself be blank because it would be so easier to forget everything and try rebuilt all those hidden and broken emotions rather than feel them all once and then left to be a broken empty shell of a human she deemed she was.

 _Hah_. Was she even human when all she could feel was pure empty and numbness? Was it even normal to feel so detached from everything, leaving you to feel so ... out if everything?

She wanted out. She wanted to get out of this so called messy life of hers and be healthy and happy again. She missed being happy—genuine and true happiness. She missed feeling the true joy exploding in her chest or the beautiful chemical serotonin to lighten her mind and made her so giddy whenever someone were to even be her friend. She missed those days so badly. Those days where every single ounce of her body felt so light and free—nothing like who she is now.

A woman carrying so many hidden burdens that's making her lose all hope and positivity she once had. The positivity that once pushed her back up no matter how many people tried to take her down by their harsh and horrendous words.

The positivity that shone through her childhood horrors no matter how traumatising it was.

She wanted it back yet no matter what she did, she was still this empty husk—trying to live off of other's emotions and love by showering them with attention and affection. How sad is that?

She wanted out of this hell house she used to call a home. That was why the minute a hand practically landed on her shoulder, she flinched and slapped the hand away, breaths rapid.

Before she knew it, her legs went out of their own way and started moving— _running_ even—away from them. Far, far away from the spaced living room where she stood and she couldn't stop them.

She couldn't stop herself from running even if yells and even angered calls of her name was heard—she ignored them all.

She was so, _so_ tired of them all. They were her family yet wasn't at the same time. It was odd really but she used to convince herself to stop feeding into the rage and try to see the silver lining in everything that's happened.

She tried—God, she did yet still, this flaming rage flaring her chest wouldn't stop its feisty flames, reigning her soul with undescribable and misplaced rage that made her fought to keep herself from unleashing this flaring red beast of rage she had.

But now, she failed and let it free while her feet still moved, dismissing the pain travelling through her legs as well as the knot twisting her stomach, making her nauseous and almost puked.

She dismissed them though until dizziness and fatigue kicked in by the sudden change of speed before her legs stopped their run at once, turning to walk a bit and let the crunches of leaves, chirping birds and simply nature filled in the void silence before she just stopped, hunching over to her knees.

Her breaths were short, huffs and puffs too fast to even count. She could even hear the loud thump of her heart as she kneeled, hands quickly taking out her phone as she typed in her passcode and tapped on a blue button roaming her screen, letting it beep before dialling 911.

It seemed like it was impossible but she tried to anyway even if she felt the world swirling and everything in it was almost like a blob.

Her hands suddenly wrapped themselves around her neck as she could literally feel the passing between gasses seemingly chaotic. God, she really should've brought that inhaler but how would she possibly know of this sudden attack?

She wanted to cry hearing the voice on the phone getting distant as her vision got blurrier. Never in a million years would she imagine herself having an asthma or maybe panic attack in the middle of a forest all by her lonesome after fleeing from her messed up upbringing.

As much as she used to pray to God for her death, she wanted it to be somewhere familiar—not in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere lost from old disheartening memories or far far away from people she once trusted her life with.

Somewhere she could drown herself in death.

Though, one thing she was sure was her was prayer was granted.

_She was dying._

Even as her breaths shortened and visions became completely black, she wasn't scared anymore nor did she felt like she should. Death was natural and bound to greet her sooner or later so in a way, she was incredibly delighted by it.

Particularly since there was no one to stop it from happening and nobody to tell her she was the root cause of every possible problem in the bloody family.

She was glad—so glad now.

A light—so beautiful; almost portraying some sort of warmth and diluted love she once had once a upon a time long ago.

That was all her blurring vision could see as her breaths were nearly stopping. She wasn't complaining. The quicker, the better after all as one of her late friends have said to her before he took his own life.

She didn't even realise the warmth was merely an illusion while her body was failing to function. Every single heart beat was getting slower and slower until finally, just as day was about to change into night, a young woman's heartbeat ultimately stopped and gave the exhausted mentally and physically brunette the rest she deserves.

A rest no doctor nor human could possibly get her out of. A rest appropriately called death.

The type of rest she'd hanker after years of nothing but apathy and numbness running through her veins.

It had finally been done.

She's gone.

_'I'll see you on the other side, Oscar. Thank you.'_

  

* * *

 

 

 _A million calls rang through each hour,_  
_Each passing by endless notes of goodbyes,_  
_Still they all knew it didn't matter anymore,_  
_Not when the lives they've loved died in sudden dire after hundreds of endless lies._

 

 _She told them to love and love,_  
_Yet she never once told them to send a dove,_  
_White and pristine as the new sheets,_  
_The minute she shut down after her heart stopped its beats._

 

 _Day by day they asked what went wrong,_  
_Trying to savour what once was someone strong,_  
_Until they found her sent letter and notes; piling with a few more,_  
_All but reassuring as they told them her galore;_  
_Battling everything she had as if she was in a civil war,_  
_Except the enemy was no one but the chief,_  
_And its supposed loyal commandants themselves._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Beep!_ **

  
_Hey. If you're reading this, I'm either dead or have been in an irreversible comatose state. Yeah—I know it's dark whether it's the former or latter but that's the only way you could get this letter anyway._

_At least, I hope this app works and sends this letter right._

_Anyway, I don't really know what to put in a will exactly or even just a normal goodbye letter like this so don't expect so much from me, yeah?_

_I guess I'll start with what I want to personally say. I kind of don't want to name any names or put a spotlight on certain people so I'm just going to group you accordingly from my family to personal friends and even strangers just to be safe if no one I love found this or something happened to them._

_It will be in separate letters so yeah._

_First and foremost, to my family._

_Dear family,_

_Even if you haven't been the best and good family I used to hope and think we were, it's okay I guess. I ... I kind of understand you in some sort of way even though the pain and scars will always—and I mean ALWAYS haunt and taunt me everyday for the rest of my life._

_I'm well aware of who mainly caused this family's pain even if some of you refuse to believe or continue to be in denial. I get it. You don't want our picture perfect family to get ruined in your mind even if it costed me and almost the whole family's self-esteem and mental health all together._

_I'm deeply sorry if I truly turned out to be the family's burden just because of who I am and who I stopped pretending to be. I'm sick of being called the family's golden child and could do nothing wrong in the eyes of mum and dad—dad especially._

_Then of course, I switched from that to becoming the black sheep where every single problem somehow was either because of me or had a tie with my whole existence._

_I'm sorry again for everything I've done either if it was or wasn't my fault. Thank you for the good memories even though I couldn't feel love or happiness for a long time from my declining mental health._

_I love you in a twisted way even if we're such a dysfunctional family._

_Goodbye and goodluck._

_Thank you._

_Love,_  
_Reed._

 

A middle aged aging couple shook their heads as they went through their emails for work only to find letters from a young woman they didn't want to call their daughter anymore.

Still, they read the letter before sighing and printed the letter, calling their children for a family meet up before at last sharing an attached letter to their late daughter's circle of friends while the other remaining letter was left behind and kept in a folder.

__________

  
**_Beep! Beep!_ **

  
_Hello! This isn't going to be long because I ... I literally don't have anything to say to all of you expect thank you._

_Dear beloved friends and best friends,_

_Thank you so much for everything. Thank you for never giving up on me and tried your best to keep me happy._

_I especially love how all of you managed to understand whenever I told you I couldn't love at certain times and accepted my flaws with no judgement nor hatred residing your hearts—or at least I hope not._

_I'm not a mind reader so I can't know what you think of me truly but I really do hope all of you love me truly for who I am now._

_I love all of you dearly and I wish we'd meet one day in the afterlife._

_Also, don't worry. I'll pass on all of your 'hi's and 'sorry's to Oscar, okay?_

_Again, thank you for the few best years of my life and I'm hoping for the best for all of you guys._

_I love you guys so much._

_Goodbye and goodluck in this tiresome yet challenging life, cheeky buggers._

_Truly love,_  
_Reed._

 

A few tears ran down their cheeks as they all received the dreaded email—an email they all wished they wouldn't receive this early.

Their friend was young after all and had so much to live for yet she wasn't among them anywhere and lived 7 feet underground, taken by death's hands, all alone.

_'If only she lived longer.'_

Yet, they all tried their best to calm themselves down and merely saved the letter—for the sake of a dead friend.

A friend that did nothing but tried her very best to survive in this world.

 

* * *

 

 

It was odd—dark yet somehow seeable.

That was the only reason she thought she saw one of her late best friends, standing there with a blank look on his face as he looked ahead with a certain distant look colouring his used to be shining forest orbs.

That was what she observed anyway as she got closer to him until finally, she decided to use her voice and greeted him.

"Hey." He turned, shocked while she let out a soft smile, missing him so much.

"Reed? What are you—"

"I ... I died trying to run away from my family."

"...."

"They did it again, huh? They triggered you?"

"Yeah and then I died I think in the forest? But ... I ... I saw you here and I needed to tell you something from me and all of our friends."

Smiles radiated from the lost souls.

"What is it?"

"I—We're all so sorry and all of us love you and some even wish you 'hi's." One of the lost souls chuckled as he stepped closer to the other and patted her shoulder softly.

"It's okay, Reed. If anything, I'd love to see them again even if ... You know, I kind of can't now?"

She giggled.

"I understand. It's the same for me too but hey, what can we do right? We're dead after all, Oscar." She smiled gently, outstretching a hand to him.

The other ghost smiled and took the greeting hand and let the empty void fill their comfort silence before breaking it gently.

"Exactly."

 

* * *

 

 

" _If one of us dies, do think we'll meet each other again, Oscy?" He smiled, as he pulled the girl for a hug._

_"Of course we will, Reed! Better yet, we'll be like a ghost team or something and haunt everyone else!" Laughter surrounded the duo as the boy tackled the other down and tickled her._

_"Noooo! Hahahahahaha—Oscy, no!"_

_"Oscy yes!"_

_"Hahahahahahah—Oh god! Oscy! Hahahaha!"_

_Finally after hours of endless tickles, the duo stopped—both panting from their non-stop laughter._

_"You jerk! I hate you ..." She muttered softly in her pants while the other smirked, eyes gleaming in glee._

_"I love you too, Reed! Always and forever always will." The duo gazed each other, smiles and fond looks exchanged between the other before another round of laughter escaped the two._

_'Forever best friends till death, right?'_

_'Yeah—forever indeed.'_


End file.
